Equestria Girls-Tap Dance Class preview
It was a beautiful late afternoon when Applejack, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie-Drops, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer were preparing to go to dancing school. They’ve been taking tap dancing lessons for eighteen months. Sunset shimmer: “We should be getting ready now. Tap dancing lessons start in an hour.” Sweety-drops: “Hold on Sunset, I want to get ready. Are you done yet, AJ?” Applejack immediately walked out of the bathroom. Applejack: “I’m done. It’s all yours, Sunset Shimmer.” When all the girls were finished changing, each of them wore a shirt, black underwear, and high heeled tap shoes. Rainbow Dash: “Let’s go to class.” Immediately the girls walked into the class, with their shoes making clicking-clacking noises as they walked. Their tap-dancing teacher was a lady with many years of tap dancing experience under her belt. She taught the girls how to tap with the rhythm of any up-tempo music that played. It took them some trial and error to perfect the moves they watched, but it was worth it. After two hours of class, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Sweetie-drops, and their friends went on their break. They went to a nearby gas station/convenience store to get a snack. AJ bought a package of apple slices, Sunset Shimmer bought a side salad and Pinkie Pie bought a strawberry yogurt. They all bought a bottle of spring water. After paying for their snacks, they went back to the dancing school to chill until the class resumed. Trixie: “It sure is nice that we get a break during our class, wouldn’t you girls agree?” Sunset Shimmer: “I couldn’t agree more.” Twilight Sparkle: “Neither could I. Luckily we could go to the convenience store to pick up some healthy snacks.” Rainbow Dash: “I couldn’t agree more.” Tender Taps: “Neither could I. Luckily we could go to the convenience store to pick up some healthy snacks.” Sunset Shimmer: "Not exactly what I call a boogie-woogie tap shoe dance, but here goes!" After their break ended, the girls were called back into class by their teacher. After finishing their snacks and throwing their garbage away, the girls went back into class to learn some more tap dancing moves. While the second half of their class went on, AJ, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Trixies, and their girlfriends, even Tender Taps learned some more cool tap dancing moves from their teacher. After the class was over, Applejack, Tender Taps, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and their friends left the class, they made their way back home, with their shoes making tapping noises as they walked. Sunset Shimmer: “Hey girls, what do you say to sandwiches from our local deli?” Sweetie drops: “If you’re buyin’, count me in.” AJ: “Count me in too.” The girls went into their local deli to order sandwiches. AJ ordered ham with yellow American cheese, Sunset Shimmer ordered tuna and Pinkie Pie ordered turkey with provolone, Rainbow Dash ordered meatball. They each bought a bag of chips and a soft drink. They made their orders to go because they were on their way home. When they arrived home, they settled in, changed into casual clothing, put their dance clothes away and prepared to eat their sandwiches. Sunset Shimmer: “Here’s to another great tap class.” AJ: “Yee-haw! Let’s eat!” Twilight Sparkle: “You can say that again, Applejack.” The girls and Tender Taps all enjoyed their sandwiches. Category:YTV Category:Deviantart Category:Equestria Girls Category:MLP-E-Girls Category:Equestria girls Category:Dancing girls Category:Cookie jar Category:Hasbro Category:Shout! factory Category:Tap dancing girls etc Category:Ncircle Category:Musicals